


Liquid - Formless

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Series: Бесформенный мир [1]
Category: Diorama (Germany Band), Original Work
Genre: Experimental Style, Inspired by Dreams, Other, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Лишь в этой сиюминутной микровселенной за нас говорит жидкое и бесформенное чувство.





	Liquid - Formless

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка восстановить впечатления от одного из самых запомнившихся снов. Вы можете представить кого угодно.  
> Здесь смешалось сразу несколько песен Диорамы:  
> LSW  
> 10,000 Meter Waves  
> Das Meer  
> Blessed

Ты везёшь нас к морю, и старая ржаво-красная машина идёт невозможно плавно и долго по слегка заворачивающей дороге. Серые и антрацитовые облака соткали из себя мягкий купол над нами, а мы тем временем отражаемся в стёклах, в зеркалах и в глазах друг друга. В наших взглядах — бессмысленное море, жидкое и бесформенное чувство, разлившееся в нас двоих, как в сосудах, стремящееся стать единым вновь. Но мы ведь слишком разные, трагично разные. Мне не жаль — и тебе не жаль. Никому не жаль, что мы никогда не были и не могли быть нужны друг другу. В этом просто нет никакого смысла. Даже если бы мы перепрыгнули все пропасти между нами, наш возраст, наши статусы, наши воззрения, наши языки и физическое расстояние — это бы того не стоило. Довольно того, что сейчас старая ржаво-красная машина идёт невозможно плавно, и ты везёшь нас к морю. Здесь, в этом странном мгновении, ничто не значимо, потому что мы наполнены одним и тем же чувством вместо всех наших мыслей, статусов и воззрений, наши тела — не более чем метафоры, через которые чувство пытается выражать себя. Мы говорим, а наши слова превращаются в шелест, не нуждающийся в толковании. Наш шелест — ни о чём конкретном, поток сознания, а, может, и вовсе тишина, может, мы не умеем говорить, и нам всё это кажется. Но нас греет понимание, которого не могло быть, оно блестит в наших глазах, в бессмысленном море, которое и рядом с нами, и вокруг нас, и внутри нас.

Сквозь стекло, под мягким облачным куполом, виден пустой блёклый берег со скалами, такими чёрными, будто их вырезали из фотографии, пойманной чьей-то рукой в кромешной тьме. Пропавшие скалы, отсутствующие скалы. Невероятные, как всё в этом странном мгновении, в этой выдуманной сиюминутной микровселенной. Оттого так спокойно на душе. Оттого ничто не пугает — ни чёрные отсутствующие скалы, ни сгущающиеся антрацитовые тучи, ни разбушевавшийся снаружи ветер, который подхватывает машину и несёт нас дальше над дорогой, ни вздымающиеся далеко в небо волны, в которых, наверное, не меньше десяти тысяч метров высоты. Они невероятны, и поэтому совсем не страшно. Спокойно.

Нас согревает понимание, появившееся из знакомства длиной в вечность, которого никогда не было. Даже если мы встречались где-то в реально существующих мирах, между нами не могло быть ничего больше одной совместной фотографии в кромешной тьме. Мы ничего друг с другом не делим и не можем делить — лишь в этой сиюминутной микровселенной за нас говорит жидкое и бесформенное чувство. Старую ржаво-красную машину качает, мотает по воздуху, а сине-чёрные волны поочерёдно вырастают над нами до десяти тысяч метров, становятся нашим вторым куполом, и нас совсем не пугает, что они могут обрушиться — но они, впрочем, не обрушиваются, а так же поочерёдно уползают, словно бы от стыда, обратно в бессмысленное море, до которого мы скоро, совсем скоро доберёмся. Ты видишь это и смеёшься, и я тоже смеюсь, а смех наш доносится откуда-то извне, становится бестолковым шелестом вокруг нас.

Дорога продолжает быть ровной, немного заворачивающей, плывущей мимо пустого блёклого берега, где можно взять любую песчинку, увидеть её блеск и отразиться в нём — но продолжает быть лишь до какого-то момента. Постепенно она исчезает, так естественно и логично прекращается, что мы забываем отследить это мгновение, когда старую ржаво-красную машину перестаёт качать в воздухе, когда ветер невероятно бережно отпускает нас, и мы оказываемся на блёклом берегу. Никуда больше не нужно ехать — мы в самом конце пути, под сине-чёрной волной.

В твоих глазах отражаются десять тысяч метров понимания, бессмысленное море, которое рядом с нами, вокруг нас и внутри нас самих. Оттого так спокойно, и прикосновения ничуть не пугают, не кажутся чужими. Мы — целуем друг друга холодными и едва влажными губами, мы — то переплетаем пальцы, то запускаем их в волосы друг друга, мы — отражаем свет наших метафорических тел, мы — становимся нежными и бесформенными. Согретые пониманием, подобранные ветром, добравшиеся до моря… мы выплывем из старой машины, чтобы она тут же исчезла в сине-чёрной пучине, возьмёмся за руки в единственный и последний раз, подарим внимательные взгляды серым и антрацитовым облакам, становящимся чёрными, отсутствующими, как скалы, и нас смоет волной, застывшей пока в ожидании. И тогда жидкое, бесформенное чувство станет снова единым — уже без нас, трагично разных и ненужных друг другу. Не страшно. И тебе не страшно. Нам так спокойно, потому что в этом нет никакого смысла.


End file.
